boba_fett_open_seasonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jar Jar Binks
Jar Jar Binks was a male Gungan, known for his clumsiness. His main "weapon" was a vacuum cleaner, a thing that was given to him for unknown purposes by someone in Mos Eisley. Binks used it to collect many things/objects. In 4 ABY, Boba Fett found a bounty posted on Binks by Hurst Romodi to bring in Binks because of the troubles the "Bombad" Gungan caused for the Empire. History On Son-tuul, Binks was hanging out, singing along with the band that was preforming. However he was unaware that Boba Fett was on his way to capture him, due to the bounty on his head. When Fett arrived, he ducked behind the bar, and took aim at Binks. At the same time. Binks' vacuum cleaner malfunctioned and went wild, sucking up people and things alike as everybody ran away. Fett chased Jar Jar out of the cantina, and the rogue Gungan fled aboard a G9 Rigger-class light freighter with Fett in pursuit aboard ALC-8. .]] Binks landed aboard Imperial Medical Station 2341, and proceeded to enter across a hallway. Fett followed Binks, only to duck into the wall when a whole group of stormtroopers ran by chasing Han Solo. Then as Fett again tried to take aim, Indiana Jones ran by, followed by a large boulder that Fett could not avoid in time. Binks was fiddling with his vacuum cleaner, and inadvertently pressed the self-destruct button of the station. The medical station exploded, sending Boba and Jar Jar into the vacuum of space. Binks had been jettisoned while standing, inside a piece of wreckage, which landed on Hoth. A Tauntaun saw the wreckage fall onto the planet, and before Jar Jar knew it, an AT-AT was stomping past him. A Wampa then suddenly picked up Jar Jar and the piece of wreckage he was in, and threw him all the way to Tatooine. .]] Jar Jar and his piece of wreckage crashed onto a group of Tusken Raiders as a result. Meanwhile, Fett landed ALC-8 in Mos Eisley, in much worse condition than when he had taken it from its owner, Ephant Mon. Fett hid in the wreckage of Jabba's sail barge, Khetanna, and spotted Jar Jar sucking up debris left from the Battle of Carkoon. Fett fired, and Jar Jar tried to flee. As Fett flew out of the wreck with his jetpack, he tried to attack Jar Jar, who was at the same time being attacked by Tusken Raiders. One of the raiders' Gaderffii sticks hit Fett, and set him flying, yet again...into the Sarlacc. Binks let out a exclamation of disgust as the bounty hunter fell into the mouth of the Sarlacc. After that, Jar Jar went to Umbara, only for Fett to follow him there. Fett chased Jar Jar off the planet, and Binks went to Jakku to get his vacuum cleaner fixed, as the machine had been damaged in Fett's attempt to apprehend Binks. After Fett caught up with Binks, the rogue Gungan hitched a ride to Nar Shaddaa. Of course, Fett followed. After a while, Fett caught up with Jar Jar, and tried to attack him once more. This time, ironically, when Jar Jar began spewing pieces of salvage out of his vacuum cleaner, it was an act of self defense. As Boba pulled out a grenade, he activated it, preparing to toss it at Binks. However, one of the parts being spewed out hit Fett, causing him to tumble off the roof they were on. The grenade exploded, presumably killing Fett. Binks once more thought Fett was dead. However, the notorious bounty hunter survived, and was taken to a medical facility. Later, Jar Jar Binks went to Endor to celebrate Fett's defeat with the Ewoks. Binks used his vacuum cleaner to shoot out all sorts of parts to create a stage that was in a "mouth" shaped exactly like Jar Jar's. Then, a rock band consisting of the individuals that Jar Jar inadvertently sucked up with his vacuum cleaner started playing, with Binks playing guitar. The show was watched across the galaxy, on planets from Coruscant to Tatooine. Sometime later, Binks returned to his home planet of Naboo. He encountered a young refugee boy named Mapo while performing in Theed's Plaza of the Catalan. Mapo was a charge at a nearby orphanage who had been badly burned after the Empire had bombed his home on the fuel depot Golus Station. Due to hideous burns, Mapo found few people who were willing to talk to him, let alone adopt him. After Binks caught a pik-pok fish with his long tongue, he asked the boy where he came from. Mapo related how he had lost his parents during the Imperial bombardment of Golus Station. Taking pity on the boy, Binks did another trick by swallowing water and spraying it out through his ears. When Mapo told Binks that nobody talked to him, Binks revealed that he was an outcast because many Gungans and Naboo believed he had helped the Empire. A sympathetic Mapo opined that he did not think that Binks had aided the Empire, and suggested that they were both outcasts. While Binks appeared to accept his fate, Mapo pointed out that he had a low chance of being adopted due to his disfigurement. When Mapo suggested that the two could go nowhere together, Binks replied that that was a "Bombad" idea; which meant that he thought it was a great idea. When Mapo asked Binks if he could teach him to be a clown, Binks gratefully accepted Mapo's request and the boy's friendship. Trivia * In the episode "Bombad Bounty" Jar Jar's role is very similar to the one he has in LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty, where Boba Fett chases him all over the galaxy, except that Fett was hired by Darth Vader to do so. * He has recieved a massive hatred from fans. * When Binks is celebrating on Endor, the song he and the rock band play is the exact same one seen at the end of Bombad Bounty, except that the band members are different. (The song starts at 4:16 in this video.) Appearances * Bombad Bounty * Back in Action! External Links * Loathsome Characters Wiki Article Category:Gungans Category:Bombads Category:WIP